


A Little Game

by geriatricsloth, ginwhitlock



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geriatricsloth/pseuds/geriatricsloth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginwhitlock/pseuds/ginwhitlock
Summary: Bella enters a game with Jasper that she thinks she can win. She's never been more wrong. (Or the one where Jasper just wants to make her feel good and she's being stubborn)
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	A Little Game

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post seen on tumblr that cannot be found at this point in time.  
> In this canon, vampires have fangs and can't get humans pregnant.

Edward asks Jasper if he can tell when Bella is horny or not. Jasper can't believe he'd ask him that, and his only response is, "I beg your fucking pardon?" 

The “I beg your fucking pardon” comes from the fact he had her coming in French class two hours ago. He wasn't even in French. He was in Spanish class in the classroom next to hers.

Bella didn’t know his range was that far until she started panting in her seat. Her teacher asks if she's okay, and she just manages to tell her that she's okay, just a little warm. She has to take her flannel off, but is left in one of her thinnest tank tops. 

You can almost see the sweat build up between her cleavage and her nipples start to pebble in the cold air. She starts to rock on her seat, the stitching of her jeans rubbing against her center just enough to fuel the lust he’s propelling at her.

He pulls it away for just a second, and has to hold in a laugh when he hears her cussing under her breath. He brings it back tenfold, and she suddenly knows what's happening right when she feels the familiar clench in the pit of her stomach. Her human hands are weak against the wooden desk, but the squeak of the metal legs on the tile is unmistakably coming from her. A couple students in the front turn to glance at her, watching as her face contorted into a pleasurable grimace, her knuckles going white against the plywood. Her teeth are bitten deep into her lower lip, a small pool of blood rising to the surface, threatening to spill over as she shakes.

When her release finally comes, Jasper opens his mind to the feelings of pleasure rolling off of her in waves. He realizes that he should probably excuse himself to the bathroom so he can fix his not-so-little problem going on downstairs. Especially since the other students in his classroom are starting to squirm for the lust that's emanating from him. The moment he steps out of the classroom is the same time Bella rushes out of hers.

Her pace is hurried and frantic, her eyes almost erasing his tall frame from her sight as she tries to run to the restroom to readjust. His hand catches her shoulder at the last moment and drags her to the janitor's closet just fast enough to skirt by a student in the hall. Pushing her up against the door as it closes, he doesn’t hesitate in going to shred her of her top and jeans before she stops him with a hard pull of his hair. 

Pulling his eyes to hers she whispers, “If you think you can just make me come in front of all those people and you get to have me, you’re lying to yourself, cowboy.” Her smirk is almost ghastly on her face, an unknown sight to anyone but him.

Jasper panics for a second, freezing in his actions. Suddenly, he has a huge grin on his face. It almost couldn't be considered a grin, and a flash of unease passed through her.

"I could do this all day, sugar. You'll break sometime." He releases her and leaves the closet just in time for the bell to ring, signalling that it was time for lunch.

If he was going to make it a game, she would play hell at winning. Going to adjust her clothes, she walks slowly to the bathroom, wetting her face enough to cool down the rush of blood underneath. Her skin fading back to its regular milky ivory. Walking out to the lunch room, she spies Jasper sitting with the rest of the Cullens, deciding she wouldn’t make the distance easy for him, she sat with her old group, across the room. The humans lining the small circle welcomed her back, smiles sliding easily onto their faces—knowing not to question the seating arrangement after the last time she refused to answer anything else about the elusive Cullens.

She makes sure she's in his line of sight before she starts her game. She pulls her hair up slowly, knowing that Jasper loves seeing the gentle curve of her neck. Her hair is tied up into a sloppy ponytail, just how he likes it when she sucks him off. She catches his eye and just looks blankly at him before she turns to Mike and hits him with the charm that no one can resist. 

Mike is pleasantly surprised that he's been given the honor of having her full attention and pulls out his best funny story, hoping to make her laugh and for the rosey color to fill her cheeks when she smiles too big. She watches Jasper out of the corner of her eye as she laughs and leans into Mike, going so far as to rest her hand on his shoulder in a show of needing to balance herself.

Slowly, Bella slides her flannel back off her shoulders, exposing the thin cami underneath to Mike's wandering eyes. She makes sure to push out her chest as she leans into him, the soft of her unpadded breast pressed up against his arm. Mike's pupils dilate under the attention, his smile widening as he tells the story, his free hand going to just barely skim across the bare skin between her jeans and the tank top.

Edward just laughs as Jasper stares across the room with pure hatred in his eyes. He gives Jasper a play by play of Mike's thoughts, none of which are innocent.

Bella keeps her show going, scooting her chair closer to Mike. He curls her hair around his fingers as she nibbles on the food in front of her. She keeps looking at him like he's the only boy in the room, and he definitely feels like it. As the hour comes to a close, she makes her final move. Making sure that Jasper is watching, she turns to Mike full on again, allowing the flannel to almost completely fall off of her slim frame. 

"I need a new rain jacket. Do you think I could come to the store tonight and you could help me pick one out?" Mike agrees all too quickly and Bella thanks him. The bell rings, and, before she picks up her tray, she leans in and places a kiss on Mike's cheek. She pulls away, looking straight at Jasper before she saunters out of the room to her next class, exaggerating the swing of her hips as she goes.

The flutter of her eyelashes sent another pulse to his libido, the sway of her hips a trance that broke the moment Mike went to stand from the table. His eyes pierced into the jock’s frame, the skin of his neck flushed with Bella’s onslaught of fake lust. Underneath all his rage he still felt bad for the boy, he had no clue the game she was playing. 

Before the bell could ring for the second time, he pulled up from his seat and threw out his unnecessary tray, the contents nearly missing the trash can as he kept his sight on the Newton boy’s back. Edward pushed his shoulder out of the stare, his obsidian irises gleaming in the reflection of Edward's lemon ones.

“Just get to class, Jazz. I’m sure you’ll have her to yourself soon enough.”

Her next class was a floor above his. Jasper was irritated by the fact, but he knew he could reach her from where he sat in the back of his American History class. It wasn't like he needed to pay attention anyway. He could picture her sitting in her seat right in the middle of the room. He could just imagine the flush of her cheeks and the way she arched her back to make her nipples press against the front of her tank top, anything to relieve some of the ache that had been inside her since French class. He quickly dialed in to her emotions. The feeling of satisfaction was all too familiar to him. She had thought she'd won. Poor girl had never been under the full power of Jasper's manipulation before. He pushed all the lust, and want, and _need_ he could into her.

It hit her slowly, like a drop of water running down her spine. She shivered at the sensation of someone looking at her, but no one was when she took a quick glance around the room. Suddenly, she couldn't find it in herself to concentrate on the teacher's lecture on how to graph the cosine of a function, or whatever the hell they had been focusing on in class that day. 

Her thoughts turned to how Jasper's eyes had sparked with anger at her show with Mike. She thought of what they would look like when she had her thighs wrapped around his head as he tortured her clit with his tongue. She took in a quick breath. _How could he reach her up here?_

The students in Jasper’s class were in a mix of falling asleep and bored out of their minds around him. The only sign that any of his power was slightly affecting his surroundings was the crease of Rosalie's eyebrow in the front of the class. She knew he was up to something with the human girl and didn't look forward to prodding her “twin” about it until they were alone. 

The swirl of her blonde locs around her back was itching in the corner of his eye as he directed his sight straight forward, every mental block he could put up sent to the whiteboard. Above him, he could hear the creak of a singular chair, the metal whining underneath the ministrations of the young girl pulsing with just a percentage of what she was headed into.

He could hear her frantically asking to go to the restroom. The very same restroom that they often had their little adventures. He smiled to himself. Bella was too focused on getting out of his range to think about the fact that it didn't matter where she went. He could reach her wherever she went in the building.

Her eyes were unfocused when she saw herself in the mirror. She berated herself for losing her control so much. "Don't be such a weakling. You can do this. He can't always have things go his way."

Downstairs, Jasper sat up in his seat when he heard her saying that to herself. He set his mouth in a straight line and raised his hand.

“Ma’am, can I go to the restroom?” The teacher merely nodded her head, continuing on with her lecture on his life. A small grin appeared as he saw some misinformation scrawled on the board as he passed to slip through the opening. 

Looking around the hallway for any students and finding none, he bolted up the stairs and into the line of lockers by the bathroom she was hiding out in. A shuffle of small feet relayed themselves in his ears from inside. Slowly he toed a booted foot into the doorway, quiet enough to not draw her away from her reflection. Bella stood heated, her face wet from the nerves careening in her stomach. With a switch he turned up the “volume.”

He made sure that she couldn't see him in the mirror and watched as she almost collapsed with the rush of lust that he pumped into her. The only thing keeping her from hitting the floor was her shaking arms holding her up. She heard a faint chuckle before she turned around and found no one there. She struggled to catch her breath so she could return to class, but when she looked up into the mirror, Jasper's eyes locked onto hers. 

He was leaning against the stalls behind her, unblinking as he continued his assault on her body. She didn't even need to be touched to reach the climax that very nearly brought her to her knees. 

Her eyes clenched shut as shock waves upon shock waves washed over her body, her throat making sounds nothing close to human as she rode out her orgasm. He set off the hand dryer to mask the sound of her moans as she recovered. She could feel in the aftermath the soaked circle of her jeans, the hair sticking to her nape as she desperately tried to keep from shoving her hand down her underwear to feel it. 

As Bella's ears stopped ringing, Jasper leaned farther into the stalls, his boots crossing at the ankles. “Darlin’, how far did you think you could go?”

She just glared at him through the mirror, taking deep breaths to center herself. "Farther than you think I can." She quickly left the bathroom. Making a beeline for her classroom, she thinks about what she can do. Once she gets back to her seat, she sets her plan in motion. 

She quickly texts Alice to not tell Jasper anything about her for the rest of the day. Then she texts Charlie and asks him to excuse her from the rest of the day because she wasn't feeling well. No longer than ten minutes pass before the phone rings and her teacher informs her that she needs to go to the office to get excused. Quickly shoving her notebook and papers into her bag, she walks swiftly to the office to receive her pass.

Her exit from the bathroom only made him want to follow her more. As she stormed back to her class, he slowly crept out of the cinderblock room, his eyes scanning for a sign or her, his ears tracking her heartbeat back to the classroom. If she was going to run, he was going to let her get a head start. He always loved the hunt the most, anyway. 

He stepped down the stairs, two at a time to land himself back into history, the teacher barely noticing his entrance. Rosalie locked eyes with him as he walked to his seat, asking a million silent questions. He just shrugged in response, not wanting anyone else in on the chase.

Jasper listened as she was called out of class to go to the office. He knew what she was doing, and would let her think she was getting away with it. He waited for the bell to ring, signalling that it was time for him to head to gym. He told Rose that he didn't feel like going and would meet her at home later in the day. She made him promise to tell her what was going on when she got home after school. He gave a noncommittal shrug and made his way to the Jeep.

Bella had gone home. She was going to stay there until school was let out and then go to Newton's, just like she had told Mike. She wasn't lying when she had said that she needed a new rain jacket. While she waited for time to pass, she took a hot shower, hoping it would help ease the tension in her shoulders and ease her nerves.

Jasper had also gone home, but only so he could gather what he needed before taking off to Bella’s. 

His almost empty bookbag was dumped onto the floor beside his desk. In the books' place, he folded in an array of what could teach Bella her lesson in vampire powers. Silk ties, rope from their first kick of restraint a month ago, handcuffs that he could easily break between his hands—but Bella could only thrash against. A pair of his favorite belts were added into the mix, the worn leather made Bella squeal. 

With everything inside, he zipped up the bag and loaded it onto his back, casually dropping it back onto the seat of the Jeep once he reached the garage. He was sure to scratch a palm over the interior, if Emmett were to know who took his Jeep once this was all over. He threw the car into gear and took off towards the lone road between him and Bella.

On the way, he called Carlisle, suggesting that he should take Charlie out tonight as a way to get to know each other more. Carlisle quickly agreed, knowing that there was an ulterior motive behind Jasper's call but not wanting to ask. Jasper threw his phone into the passenger seat and pushed the Jeep to its limits in his rush to get to Bella. 

His thoughts drifted to what he would do to her first. Would he tie her to her bed posts, or just tie her hands together to allow her a little freedom of movement? _No._ He quickly decided to tie her hands to the bed, she doesn't deserve the freedom that the silk ties would give her arms after her little stunt in the cafeteria. He knew he would spank her, even swat her with the belt a few times to bring the blood rushing to the surface of the soft skin of her ass. 

His thoughts brought him to a hot day in the spring. _She had stayed over at the Cullens' while they hunted, perusing the house and its libraries. He had come home to her sitting on the edge of his study desk, bare under a sundress. He could see the soft skin of her ass from the doorway with her knees almost pulled up to her chin. As he went to speak, her knees separated, giving him full access to the full pink lips of her center._

His unnecessary breath caught in his throat as he narrowly missed a deer coming out of the woods, interrupting his daydream. Another half mile and he’d be able to see the deepest parts of her in person and not just in memory. In response to that thought, he revved the engine and sped to the small street that lied her quaint house. The Jeep's tires squelched on the mud of her driveway, barely stopping before he was out of the driver's seat with the bag in his hand.

Bella was still in the shower, caught in a daydream. She couldn't help but think of how Jasper looked today, how anger made his body harder than it normally was, how much she wanted to touch him in every way. She quickly shook herself out of the fantasy to dry herself off and go to her bedroom to get dressed.

She squeaked in fear when she saw Jasper sprawled across her bed, casually reading the novel she had left on her nightstand. 

"You've been awful naughty today, Isabella," he said quietly, not taking his eyes off the page in front of him. She kept her eyes on him as she made her way to her dresser and pulled out some of her favorite underwear. 

"I wouldn't put those on if you want to keep them." His eyes were sharp as he looked at her from his relaxed position on her bed. "Charlie will be out until late." He sat up so fast it was a blur. Her eyes finally saw his backpack sitting on the floor next to her bed. She shuddered at the thought of what he was going to do to her during the next few hours.

“What’s in the bag, Jazz?” Her voice came out in a whisper, her towel held tight in her fist. His eyes scanned up and down her body, water droplets still running from her hair to her shoulders. He merely slipped his eyes back to the page in front of him, his sight taking in none of the letters.

“Jasper,” her voice rolled sharper through her mouth, his name clinking behind her teeth. A brow raise was all she got in response. She was done with his games. She huffed and turned to head back into the bathroom to dry her hair, but was pushed face first into the wall to the left of her dresser. 

“I said, you’ve been awfully naughty today, Bella,” his twang came out strong, the vowels smooth and slow through his clenched teeth next to her ear. His scent made her head swim. 

"You're the one who started it" she reminded him, putting as much steel into her voice as she could. It was hard to do, what with the way his cold hand felt as he ran it up and down her spine, stopping just before he could slip it under the towel. His other hand held the back of her neck. She couldn't help the thrill that came from being held like that. 

He sniffed her hair, "You know what happens when you're naughty, sugar." She tried to turn in his arms, but his vice-like grip held her still. "What am I going to do with you, Isabella? Not only did you tease me today, but you gave poor Mike an inkling of hope that'll just end up crushing his poor heart when he sees the marks I'm going to be leaving on you today."

The hand below her towel moved over the cotton to her hand knitted in the front. His fingers worked under hers, and with a pull he ripped the fabric in half. The scraps crumbled at her feet as her hands went cover her chest even as it was pressed to the drywall. His hand ran over the curve of her ass, palming the soft flesh between his fingers. 

“Count.”

A chill ran down Bella’s spine as she knew what was coming next. 

A smack to her ass brought a yelp from her throat, her teeth clenching in refusal of giving him the satisfaction of counting. The air bubbled with electricity as he listened for the word that would never come. His face twisted with a growl as his hand around her neck came around the front and tightened into a slight choke. 

“I said, count, little girl.” The tone of his voice delivered her surrender as he delivered another smack, the blood rushing to the surface as she squeezed out a “one.” “See, I knew you could behave yourself.” His hand rubbed across the flushed skin before alternating to the other cheek.

He continued the process, stopping only when she reached the number ten. By then, her ass was an angry red color that made Jasper's mouth water. He released his hold on her throat, but only so he could turn her around and grab her wrists. She was shocked to see the stormy onyx that his eyes had become. She hadn't realized how much the day's events would have affected him. He dragged her to the bed, making her lay over his lap with her ass in the air. 

"Now, surely you didn't think we were quite finished yet, darlin’?" She whimpered as she knew what was coming next. The arousal between her legs betrayed her true feelings as he took in the sight before him.

The bruising on her ass was just starting, his vampire strength not needed to turn the pale flesh to a darker maroon tone. The arousal running down her thighs in clear trails only solidified what he already knew—this was her favorite. His little girl loves to be punished. 

His long fingers languidly run through her folds, the wetness sticking to them, creating a web of heat. Two fingers pushed into her center just to see her spine tighten, the pleasure a sharp contrast to the radiating pain at her backside. He played without touching her clit, slowly pumping his fingers in and out to watch the liquid flow. Her nails almost ripped into the bed spread, her knuckles turning white under the stress. 

Lifting the digits out, he smeared the wetness over her pulsing ass, the blood red color turned shiny under the arousal. She let out a soft moan as he rubbed it in, letting the air perfume with her scent. He reached down to lick the skin, savoring her taste on his tongue as she breathed hard into her blanket. He scraped his teeth along the flesh to create dragging indents to add to her collection. He heard a small whimper before smacking her ass once more on the teeth marks.

He reached over and grabbed his belt out of his bag, running it down her back as he brought over to his other hand. Bella grit her teeth in anticipation, sucking in a deep breath when she felt him pull his arm back in preparation to bring the leather down onto her stinging cheeks. He reveled in the sight of the line appearing on her skin. It made a stark contrast to the marks he made with his teeth, and he thought his masterpiece was complete. He figured she had enough bruising on her ass to remind her of who she belonged to for a few days at least. 

Jasper could tell she was anticipating what would be next by the tightening of the muscles in her back. He couldn't help trailing one of his fingers between her lips, making her legs clamp shut around his hand. 

One hand went to pry them back open, their sensitivity making his fingers itch in anticipation. The squelch her center made as he fingered her tight channel caused venom to flow from his fangs, the temptation of her scent making his mouth water with it. His palm rubbed down her thighs, to the crease of her knee and back again, reminding her of how much height he had against her. 

Her hand shot out from underneath her face and grabbed onto his hand. Her eyes pleaded with him to do something, anything, to cure the ache he was creating between her thighs. He smirked as he went to reach down to grab his backpack, flipping her onto her sensitive backside in the process. 

The familiar scratch of the rope on her wrists caused her eyes to flash open from when she closed them in reaction to her already forming bruises rubbing on her comforter. Jasper was busy concentrating on expertly trying the rope to her bedpost. He continued his movements on her other side, stopping just long enough to give her a kiss that left her breathless. He loved the fast thrumming sound that her heart had become, and he knew that his heart would do the same if it still beat. Once finished, he crawled between her legs and rested his clothed chest against her naked one. 

"What to do, what to do..." he hummed to himself, running his fingertips from her collarbone up to her jawline and back down again. He felt her swallow underneath his fingers. “You’re such a tease, Isabella. Perhaps I’ll show you just how powerful I am, hmm? I gave a show in that bathroom, but that was just a taste of the real thing.” 

His hand ran over her nipples, the buds perking at his touch. Down her thigh and across her hips he ran his fingers, swooping just by her clit, the action making Bella’s hip buck up into his hand. He firmly pushed her to the bed, the quilting rubbing at her backside making her gasp. He continued his trail down to her ankles, running a calloused fingertip over the delicate bones. His strength could crush them easily as she knew, but he felt no fear from her emotions. Only a deep lust and an insatiable need for him to really do his magic. Kneeling off the bed, he scootched his feet back to be flat against her dresser, hands behind him, square on the top. 

“What are you gonna do from over there, Major?” Bella purred out, the heat from his touch relaxing her into the mattress slightly. 

He clicked his tongue against his teeth, “Just wait, darlin’.” A tilt of his head curtained his face in curls, his eyes focusing on her chest. Her knees were pulled up like his memory, and he was going to spread them. He trickled his power into her, her head throwing itself back into the pillows. 

He watched her writhe in the absolute pleasure he was pushing into her. He could only stand still for a few moments before he felt himself move to lean down and whisper in her ear. "You underestimate what I'm capable of, Isabella. I've only let you experience what I've wanted you to. This isn't even all of it. Should I give you everything?"

Her eyes were clenched shut as she cried out in ecstasy. He knew her arousal was dripping out of her, creating a wet spot on the quilt below her. He waited for her answer to come, knowing it would eventually. 

Jasper was a patient man. He knew he just had to wait before she realized he wasn't going to touch her until he finally got what he wanted. A strangled “yes” came from her mouth minutes later, and he braced himself as he pumped every ounce of lust he could manage into her. She let out a little yelp, her eyes glazing over as she succumbed to his gift. He moved himself back to the end of the bed by her feet. He knew he could only take so much before he was going to break himself. 

Her body clenched, almost unmoving except for small jolts of pleasure being seen from the outside. Her thighs quivered, her hips shaking as if he was pounding into her, as he was holding himself back from. Her hands started to thrash against her ties, her weak attempts rubbing away partial skin from her wrists. 

Bella's entire body was overloaded with electricity, the magnetism of his gift pumping gallons of every emotion she could consume into her. With a violent shake, she screamed loud enough to almost rattle the windows. He couldn’t just smell her come, he could taste it in the air, he could see it flowing down her thighs as she vibrated with the intensity of her orgasm. At the last moment, he climbed on the bed and lifted her knees to her chest, watching as the arousal flooded out of her center. 

His mouth bent down and drank up the clear liquid, her moans continuing to escalate as he worked up another crescendo with his tongue. Her flavor was indescribable even after all this time, the smell of her alone made his pants feel as if they would combust. He laid his tongue flat as she bounded onto her second orgasm, her hips rocking on his face as she came down from her high.

He made one more swipe with his tongue before he pulled himself back, undoing his belt in one fluid motion. He felt his erection spring up. Bella was able to open her eyes after he dialed back the emotions just enough to make her aware of her surroundings again. She ran her eyes down his chest, stopping at his length. He could tell that she was ready for him, and, God, he was ready as ever to feel her heat around himself.

Her hands twitched with the desire to touch him, but Jasper wasn’t willing to give up the control he so desperately wanted to have over her. Kneeling above her, he fisted his member, rubbing the tip between her sore lips, a low moan escaping her chest. She sounded like an animal, and he knew as he pushed the tip in that calling Carlisle was the best decision he could’ve made. The heat sunk deep around him as he inched her onto his erection. His hand went to her headboard, the metal bars allowing him to grip something not so fragile as he slowly seated himself to her cervix. 

Her legs wrapped around his hips as he held himself there, both of them savoring the feeling of fullness. Of the stretch and the heat that only the human girl could provide. Any scene he had with any other vampire woman could never compare. Her delicate skin and flushed cheeks only made him want to go deeper, to fill her with everything he had. 

A hiss left her teeth as he slowly pulled out, the spent arousal coating his member. Another slow push in to watch the come flood out of her and Bella found her voice.

“Jasper, I need you to go faster, please.” 

The weak request made his stomach tighten, the beast he locked inside already on a wild rampage. Keeping one hand on the headboard and one on her hip, he set his brutal pace. He threw a million different flavors of lust her way, the want and the desire and the domination making her toes curl and her back arch off the bed. He was at his edge after a series of quick thrusts, his fuse burning bright in his line of sight, and he could tell she was the same. 

With a deep push with both hands coming to her hips, he brought her to the base of his dick, both orgasms rippling through them in tandem. She could feel the pulse of his erection deep within her, come filling her channel. Bella wrapped her hands around the restraints as she rocked back on him, the electricity a shared demon. Without pulling out, Jasper snapped the ties at her wrists and brought her body on top of his.

His large hand skimmed over her bruises, applying a gentle cooling to the skin. She raised up her head to look him in the eye as he quirked an eyebrow at her.

“I still have to get a raincoat tonight.” 

“At that Newton’s boy’s place?” She nodded her head, not allowing him to sway her on this, she needed a raincoat desperately. He rolled his eyes as he brushed her hair away from her face before gently kissing her on the nose. “If you can walk by yourself, I’ll take you there myself.”

Mike's face when they walked in was hilarious. Especially once he noticed the still present blush on her cheeks and the possessive way Jasper held her as they looked through the wide array of raincoats that the store had to offer. 

Mike tried to “help” her find a brand and fit that worked for her. He went to put one on her, but Jasper was back at her hip taking the coat from his hands and placing it around her shoulders for her to see. He sulked back to the cash register after that, watching them walk around the store. He took note of the short skirt she wore, and, more importantly, when she bent over he realized she had nothing on underneath.

Jasper kept watching Mike out of the corner of his eye, noting every time he would look a little too long or suddenly freeze when he saw something he wasn't supposed to. Every time it happened, he would try his hardest to keep the smile from his face, but he just couldn't help it when Mike was fumbling so hard while he was ringing up the jacket Bella had finally picked out.

As they were walking out of the doors, Jasper looked back at Mike, showed his teeth, and subtly brushed Bella’s skirt up to her hip. Mike blanched and immediately went to wipe off the counter, trying to act as if he hadn’t seen the handprints forming in dark purple on her backside.


End file.
